custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney in Winksterland: The Movie! (2004 - 2009)
Barney in Winksterland is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in September 21, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going to Winksterland. The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. But how will Barney and his friends get the card back. Join them as they go on a Winksterland adventure and defeat the Winkster to get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Daivd Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Owner of Winksterland (Tom Kenny) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Bill Fagerbakke) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Flora (Lindsay Lohan) *Mary (Heather Hogan) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in "It's Time for Counting" is also used in this video. *The Barney voice used in "First Day of School!" is also used in this video. *The Baby Bop costume used in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is also used in this video. *The Baby Bop voice used in "Barney in Outer Space" is also used in this video. *The BJ costume used in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is also used in this video. *The BJ voice used in "Let's Eat!" is also used in this video. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in "Barney in Outer Space" is also used in this video. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Halloween Party" are also heard in this video. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *This marks the final appearance of The Winkster. *Bruno wears different clothes (a green t-shirt and red pants). *Seth wears different clothes (a blue t-shirt and black shorts). *Aaron wears different clothes (a red t-shirt and blue shorts). *Shirlee wears different clothes (a blue t-shirt and red pants). *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle in "Play Ball!". *Kim wears the same clothes in "It's Time for Counting" and the same hairstyle in "Is Everybody Happy?". *Flora wears different clothes (a white t-shirt and red pants). *Mary wears different clothes (a blue t-shirt and black pants). *Wendy wears different clothes (a red t-shirt and white shorts). *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the playground and say "Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was mixed Baby Bop's Season 4 and BJ's sound clip is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" (Pitch +3), except they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's Season 4 voice. *When BJ says "What's happening?!" after he and Baby Bop say "Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice. *When Barney and his friends think they never been in Winksterland before, Happy Sponge Chase Vibes composed by Nicolas Carr is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *First, when The Winkster comes out of the Winksterland building, he yells "I found you!". Second, Barney yells "It's The Winkster!". Third, Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster. Finally, The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed Barney's Season 4 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Bruno's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Aaron's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +7, Shirlee's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched down to -1, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is afraid of SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched up to +3, Kim's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, Flora's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "The Exploding Orange" (when the gorilla eats the bananas and everybody screams), except it was pitched down to -12, Mary's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character got hit by an enemy item), and Wendy's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Barney and his friends scream while riding on the slide to Winksterland, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was double slown down, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +3, mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice and slown down, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Bruno's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -3, Seth's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Tommy sends Chuckie flying on the red wagon, and Chuckie is tossed into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3, Aaron's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "A Rugrats Chanukah" (when Chuckie is pushed down the slide and falls into the water), except it was pitched down to -1, Shirlee's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when after SpongeBob says "I'm the maniac!"), except it was pitched up to +4, Hannah's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "The Shot" (when Angelica is scared of a shot and begins to cry), except it was pitched down to -5, Chip's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy (on his rocket) crashes through buildings), Robert's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Marshmalia" (when the rocket flies down to earth and crashes), Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3, Kim's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario dies), except it was mixed with Kim's voice, Flora's scream is the same as TIna's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ asks "Who are you?!" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip was voiced by SpongeBob (protrayed by Tom Kenny) from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice. Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1997 episodes